


In The Same Room

by MakeItMagnificent



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItMagnificent/pseuds/MakeItMagnificent





	In The Same Room

**_In The Same Room_** by MakeItMagnificent (originally Tallyyho)

  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks so much to Xof for all her fantastic stories and for putting ideas in my head!!  A big thanks to Calystarose for technically sorting me out.

This was my first fic, written in May 2011.  It was written as a sequel to xof1013's story - _Until Tonight -_[http://archiveofourown.org/works/109932](109932) 

I know it's been over a decade since Qaf UK but I still can't get enough of our favourite boys, Stuart and Vince. ♥♥

* * *

Stuart gazed out of the window at the wet Manchester sky. He sighed. For three weeks now, no constructive work had been achieved, his concentration shot to pieces. He was thinking of Vince, the party, his humiliation afterwards, his _deserved_ humiliation afterwards and the look on Vince's face as he walked out of his flat. The look that haunted him in the small hours of the night. And the one thing he could not get out of his head, _I'm sorry_ ...

Outside his office, at her desk, Sandra watched Stuart. She knew about Vince's party, everyone did and how it seemed to have driven an irreconcilable wedge between the two. She also knew no work was getting done and the pressure on her was building to take up the slack. She sighed. And she picked up the phone.

Vince gazed unseeingly at his computer screen. Work was so difficult at the moment, his head just wouldn't clear. He had split from Cameron a week ago. That was never going to work even without the distracting influence of Stuart. And Stuart ... His last words ... _I'm sorry_. Words said so quietly but Vince had heard. Words that went round and round in his head.

A sudden loud knocking startled him out of his thoughts. Alex. Alex, who normally heard so many of his tales, hadn't heard the one about the very last time he'd seen Stuart ...

What Vince didn't realise was that Alex had watched hm for a few moments before knocking. And Alex, normally so exuberant, was perceptive enough to see look on Vince's face. He was also someone who often understood more than people gave him credit for. Before coming in, a quick phone call had been made.

Hazel worked hard that Sunday to make her very _best_ Sunday roast. She knew those eating it adored her Sunday roast, despite protestations that it was fucking vile. But she knew better. And she knew that this was a way to lure her two boys together, to get them in the same room. Not that they knew about the 'together'. Hazel hadn't needed phone calls from Sandra and Alex, to know how Stuart's appalling behaviour was affecting both of them.

Surprisingly on time, Stuart walked in. He kissed her and gave her flowers Not those garage front flowers, bought by Bernie sometimes to butter her up but Posh flowers.

'Thanks luv, sit down, just dishing up'

'So, why did ya wanna be feeding me today, ma?'

'My name is Hazel and I ain't seen yer for a while, wondering if yer were looking after yerself.'

Stuart gave her a withering look. It only took a glance from Hazel to see that Stuart, though deeply enticing in his black jeans, soft, dark purple shirt with his mop of dark curls, was definitely getting pale and thin.

As Stuart speared his first brussel, the back door banged and Vince hurried in, kissed his mother and stopped short.

'What's he doing here?'

'And a good afternoon to you too and he is here for his dinner. And I am off, places to go, people to see and there's still Yorkshire puds cooking in the oven, so don't forget.' And Hazel picked up her bag and was gone.

'Why are you here?'

'Because I thought you weren't gonna be,' said Stuart. He paused, 'I'm sorry'. He frowned, chewing on his lower lip. His sorry trailing off as they both remembered their last time together.

'You hurt me so much!' Vince suddenly shouted. They stared at one another. In a strange way, Vince's confidence had increased with his ending of his relationship with Cameron and the control he exerted in his last meeting with Stuart. But now he felt dangerously close to tears. His heart was pounding so loud, now he could see Stuart here in front of him. He was a kind man, and never wanted things to end badly with Stuart and if he was honest, to end not at all.

Stuart, too, felt almost overcome from the stress and pain of the last three weeks, when he had experienced such feelings of loss and loneliness as he had never felt before.

Stuart stared at his dinner plate, heart beating so fast, face hot, mouth dry.

'Say something, then.' Vince said quietly

'I should be going'.

'Fuck you are!' He shifted back in his chair so fast, his chair tumbled and he moved quickly round the table to stop beside Stuart.

'Get up' Vince growled to Stuart. Stuart looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. To fuel his anger, the thought that popped into Vince's head at this moment was 'you gorgeous fucking bastard'.

Grabbing him by the collar, he pulled Stuart to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor. The two mens' faces were inches apart. Stuart's mouth was open slightly and Vince's eyes, against his will, moved down to look. The split second seemed like minutes. And in that split second, Vince took Stuart's face, now gazing into his eyes and kissed him. It was an angry kiss, passionate, but then changing gradually into something softer. Their mouths were open, their tongues exploring, a kiss that they'd never had with each other before.

They pulled away, panting, gazing at each other, thoughts in turmoil, but the overriding ones in both boys was determination ... and need. Vince acted first, grabbed Stuart's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

**************************

In Vince's room, he broke away from their kiss and said,

'See, no Nathan now Stuart, in my room, you complete bastard'

'Vince ...' Stuart was sorry for that too, for all the shit of the past sixteen years, his feelings of remorse clear to him. After all, he'd thought of nothing else for three weeks. But thinking about it didn't help him to express himself. Apart from one way.

He pulled Vince back into their kiss as Vince edged Stuart backwards towards the bed. At the bed, Stuart toppled backwards. He moved up the bed until his head was on the pillow and lay sprawled and to Vince, looking like the sexiest, hottest most fuckable thing he had ever seen. And Vince knew, that Stuart knew. But Stuart needed to say something first ...

'Vince, if we do this, if you fuck me or I fuck you, this means something. This is more than a shag, I've been thinking, these past weeks, that we could do it, if you gave us the chance, I am a twat, not just you, I didn't see what's right under my nose, all these years ...'

As these words came out in a torrent, Vince was crawling up the bed. As he stopped, poised above Stuart, he smiled, he just had to smile.

'Oh, I've been thinking too, Stuart. Oh yes, you are a twat, not just me and I will give it a chance and yes ... _I_ will be fucking _you_.

'Vince ...' The talking stopped then, as Stuart pulled him down for a long, breathless kiss.  
Vince pulled away, desperate for closer contact. Removing their clothes wasn't a long, sensuous process this time as they were ripped and pulled off as fast as possible. Finally they were free. Vince gazed down at Stuart, who was breathing heavily, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his nipples hardening as Vince fingers gently ghosted over them.

'Vince, please ...' moaned Stuart. Vince grabbed both of Stuart's wrists and pressed them above his head on the pillow. Vince dipped his head and licked at the erect nubs, biting gently, as Stuart arched his back, needing more. He was so hard, he pressed up against Vince. But Vince was fully in control.

'Keep your hands above your head', breathed Vince into Stuart's ear. With that he moved down his body, trailing licks and kisses as he went. Vince, himself, as he managed one coherent thought, realised he had never been so aroused in his life, even with the best of his shags. The desperation evident in how Stuart was moving his body or the moans and sighs the man made, had to be the biggest turn on.

Vince kissed and licked at the pre-cum leaking from the head of Stuart's cock. But that was all. As Vince moved back, Stuart groaned with frustration,

'Please, fuck, Vince, pleease ...'

Vince grinned, 'Not this time, babe' and leant forward and the the two men kissed with a passion that left them both fighting for control, Stuart tasting himself on Vince's tongue. Vince made a grab for Stuart's jeans, tossed over the edge of the bed. He smiled to himself as he just knew where he would find a condom and lube.

He coated his fingers with plenty of the stuff. On seeing this, Stuart spread his legs and gave Vince his sweetest, fuck me, smile. Vince looked at him, shook his head as he felt his heart swell, because Stuart's look also said submission, desire and ... love.

Vince gently circled his anus with his finger, spreading plenty of lube. Stuart was becoming desperate, raising his hips, to encourage Vince to do more and more. He pressed a finger inside and when there wasn't too much resistance he entered a second and third. He fingered fucked him slowly, brushing past his prostate and Stuart was meeting each thrust. Vince then stopped, almost to the point of no return himself. He quickly put the condom on, and was again at Stuart's entrance. Slowly, he pressed in. A look of discomfort flashed across Stuart's face.

'Stuart?'

'No Vince, please, carry on, don't get fucked very often' he gasped, ' S'ok, please ...' And Vince carried on, pushing slowly, carefully, until fully inside. He paused, and looked down, Stuart smiling now. A look of completion, fulfilment, of knowing this was right, passed between them. Vince thrust into him harder and faster as Stuart gasped out his name.

Not unexpectedly, it was over quickly, both coming hard within seconds of each other, the other's names on their lips. As Vince discarded the condom and Stuart pulled him into his arms they were giggling, like boys.

'Oh My God, I think we need to _practise_!'

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at [Across The Pond | QAF Archive](http://www.qaf-fic.com/convert) \- <http://www.qaf-fic.com/convert/viewstory.php?sid=9165>


End file.
